national switch day
by GertiePie
Summary: each student has a little brother or sister. what if they had to swap places with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Siblings of Anubis house**

Mick-Michael Jone Campbell, age 7

Joy-Jamie Elliot Mercer, age 7

Nina-Claire Abi Martin, age 10

Fabian-Arianna Hope Rutter, age 10

Amber-Destinie Ana Millington, age 9

Alfie-Daniel [Flash] Bradley Lewis, age 9

Mara- Mercie Jean Jaffery, age 6

Jerome-Ansley Marie Clarke, age 6

Eddie-Aleyna Joyce Miller, age 4

Patricia-Patience Audrey Williamson, age 4

Nina POV

I can't believe England has something called national switch day, when siblings trade places to see what the others life is like. I have never heard of anything like it in America. We did have National sibling day, but I guess it's not the same thing. Well we talked to the government and they said that they would bring Claire out to England but she needed to be in a class with someone she knew already. Well I remembered introducing Claire to Arianna last summer. I told them I do know someone she can be with. Fabians little sister is 10 too. She can stay with her. They are really good friends and has been begging to see her. She would be ecstatic to hear that she can stay with Arianna. I told the government I knew where she could go. They told me that I could also stay with the Rutters since Gran died 2 weeks ago, this time for real. Before now, I had been staying at Anubis house over breaks and holidays. She called Diane and Robert and asked if me and my sister could stay with them, and they said they would love it but said that they couldn't become our legal guardians. So they called Trudy and asked if she would like to become our legal guardian, she said she wouldn't think twice about saying yes and that she actually lives at Anubis house and that we would also be living there and said that they would be building some attached rooms for my sister and I.


	2. Chapter 2

**Siblings of Anubis house**

Mick-Michael Jone Campbell, age 7

Joy-Jamie Elliot Mercer, age 7

Nina-Claire Abi Martin, age 10

Fabian-Arianna Hope Rutter, age 10

Amber-Destinie Ana Millington, age 9

Alfie-Daniel [Flash] Bradley Lewis, age 9

Mara- Mercie Jean Jaffery, age 6

Jerome-Ansley Marie Clarke, age 6

Eddie-Aleyna Joyce Miller, age 4

Patricia-Patience Audrey Williamson, age 4

Nina POV

I told them that I had to call Claire and tell her that she was flying to England to live with me now. I actually had to hold the phone away from my ear when she started to scream. I also told her that we would be staying with Trudy, my housemother and that she would be staying in Ra house and rooming with Arianna. She asked if we would still be staying at anubis house over break, I told her that we would be probably staying there mostly except for summer break, when we would be staying with the Rutters. She asked when she would be flying over and I asked her if she could see a limo on the road. I heard her say yes and started squealing, I told her to pack fast because she would be arriving tomorrow, with jet-lag. We hung up the phone and I said that she is fine with that arrangement.

Mercie POV

Hi hi hi hi, my name is Mercie and I am 6 six years old. My best friend is Ansley Clarke; Jerome Clarkes little sister and my sisters boyfriend. I love teasing them about their relationship, one time me and Ansley were spying on them and got a video of them kissing. I brought that video in for show and tell so my teacher called my mum and I got in huge trouble, but it was worth it to see my sisters face when I showed her the tape. I told my mum that I deleted the tape but I never really did. I can't wait till we spend the night at her boarding school. Ansley and I were told that we would be rooming with each other this year and that the other people staying were: in Nina and Amber's room is Arianna and Claire; in Mara, Joy, and Patricia's room is Aleyna and Patience, and in the attic is Ansley and me. In the boys room is: in Fabian and Eddie's room is Michael and Jamie; in Jerome and Alfie's room is Daniel and Trudy's nephew Bruno.


	3. Chapter 3

**Siblings of Anubis house**

Mick-Michael Jone Campbell, age 7

Joy-Jamie Elliot Mercer, age 7

Nina-Claire Abi Martin, age 10

Fabian-Arianna Hope Rutter, age 10

Amber-Destinie Ana Millington, age 9

Alfie-Daniel [Flash] Bradley Lewis, age 9

Mara- Mercie Jean Jaffery, age 6

Jerome-Ansley Marie Clarke, age 6

Eddie-Aleyna Joyce Miller, age 4

Patricia-Patience Audrey Williamson, age 4

Ansley POV

I heard that Bruno has a twin named Elliot and they are both 10. Hi, I'm Ansley Marie Clarke and I have an older brother named Gerbil, I mean Jerome. I am 6 and my brother's girlfriend little sister is my best friend- Her name is Mercie and together we are unstoppable. We will spy on them all the time;they call us twin trouble. I think that we are getting crushes on Jamie and Michael, personally I think Michael is cuter but Mercie thinks Jamie is.


End file.
